


Alone for the holidays again?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper gets broken up with on Christmas eve. Can her closest friend Jughead Jones lift her Christmas spirit?For my secret Santa @pinklisalizard.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Alone for the holidays again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret Santa gift to pinklisalizard. I hope you like it. Christmas won't be the same this year. If I can put a smile on your face then I have won Christmas.

Alone and dumped on Christmas eve. What a way to start the holidays, right? Sitting in a bar across town, she stuck out like a sore thumb. A pastel princess in a sea of leather bikers. 

Most people would be uncomfortable. In a way Betty Cooper would have been. Yet not today. She sat with a drink in her hand. It wasn't a fruity cocktail but a gin. Something strong to help cure her blues.

Betty normally drank at the speak easy but she was far too under dressed for the speak easy and she also ran risk of seeing her ex. However, getting dump on the holidays seemed to a running theme for Betty Cooper. It was almost as if she was cursed. 

Looking around the bar they had decorations us. Just like any other place in Riverdale. She wanted to throw her drink at the decorations. Something she loved but now at the sight of them she wanted to ball her eyes out. All she did was scrunch her pastel blue jumper up into her hands. 

Around the bar everyone was so cheerful. Yes, that included the old grumpy men that have their regular seats. Betty was sat at the bar sipping her drink. She knew she had a good chance of bumping into her closet friend Jughead Jones. He was a serpent but in some ridiculous way she felt safe with him. She didn't care if he was in a gang.

The bartender went on break when Jughead took over. He was shocked to see the soft colour clothes against the harsh sea of leather. He instantly knew it was Betty and began to worry.

"Cooper, what have I said about coming here? Tell me first." He teased.

"Smashed my phone." Betty shrugged.

Jughead could tell something had happened. In that moment all he wanted to do was make her smile. He leaned his hand over the table to hold hers.

"Betts it's Christmas eve. Why are you alone?" 

"Reggie dumped me via text two hours ago." She whispered.

"Aww Betty. Come here." Jughead hopped over the bar to hug her.

Betty loved Jughead's hugs. They were soft but right at the same time. They made her feel loved and special. He placed a kiss to her forehead. 

"It happened again." Betty sobbed in his arms. 

"Let's get you to bed. You don't need to drink. All you need is some company Betts." 

All Betty could do was nod. She knew she wasn't going home for Christmas tomorrow. She couldn't deal with the embarrassment from her mother.

"Can I stay with you?" Betty looked up at him. Jughead softly wiped her tears away. "That wasn't even going to be an option. Of course I'm coming. My Betts need some self care time."

Betty couldn't help but smile at Jughead. He's always there for her. He always makes her feel beautiful and wanted. She hugged him tightly again. 

"Go upstairs. I'll meet you in an hour. I'm just covering breaks today. I've been in the tattoo parlor all day. I've also been filing out paper work for this place." He told her.

Betty just grabbed her bag. She already had a key for emergency. In Jughead's eyes this was seen as an emergency. Betty needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed up there. You're Northside scum." A new serpent said.

Betty rolled her eyes as she looked at Jughead. Jughead immediately came over. He wrapped his arm around Betty.

"What's the problem here?"

"Nothing." The serpent lied.

"You have disrespectful serpents Juggie. What happened to nice ones? You were nice, Toni was and hell even Pea was. Fangs was such a sweetie pie." Betty held the key.

"Lying to me serpent? Tell me what happened." Jughead demanded.

"I just said she couldn't go up there." 

"And called me Northside scum." Betty added.

"That's your first warning. You have two more than your out. We don't have trouble with the Northside as long as they don't have trouble with us. Betty here is my closest friend and I gave her those keys myself. God it's like I have to walk my independent closet friend to my apartment in my own bar." Jughead glared at the serpent.

"Sorry boss. I...I didn't mean it." The serpent was scared. He didn't want to lose his jacket. Jughead could sense that but he was furious. No one every question him when it comes to Betty because he will always chose her in a heartbeat.

"Next time if you see someone head to my apartment tell me. In the end I probably gave them permission." 

Betty squeezed Jughead's hand nervously. Her softly rubbed her hand aswell. Jughead had a sweet spot for Betty. He has loved her since they were five but he had always been a serpent. He got told they would never work. But he couldn't keep apart from her. It was like they were drawn to one another. All he knew was that he needed her in his life. He needed to be her closest friend. They finally had that chance in high school.

"Go up. I'll meet you upstairs." 

Betty nodded running up the stairs. The serpent just went back to his table. Jughead headed back behind the bar. Fangs and Sweet Pea were at the bar as well.

"You could have gave that boy a heart attack." They told him

"Yeah well he disrespected Betty so he disrespected me." Jughead told them.

"What did he say?" Fangs asked.

"Called her scum. He's lucky I didn't strip him of his jacket. The little fucker." 

Sweet Pea looked at Fangs. "You should tell her you like her."

"I'm not ready." Jughead said.

"Do it soon before she gets in a relationship again." Sweet Pea told him.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He knew he needed too but he refused to be a rebound. Fangs volunteered to cover Jughead so he could comfort Betty. Jughead saw Betty crawled in his bed with Hotdog. She was watching a romcom shouting at the screen. He ended up laying next to her. Betty looked at him trying to hold tears in.

"Juggie am I undatable?" 

"Not a chance." Jughead softly wrapped his arms around her. "Then why do I get dumped?" She questioned him. 

"Because you're not with the one yet." Jughead hugged her.

"Why can't the one be you? You treat me how I imagine a healthy relationship."  
Jughead tilted her head up towards his. "That's because it is a healthy relationship." He told her.

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "You will never leave me on Christmas." She uttered. "Never." Jughead promised her.

"Promise?" Betty asked.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead.

He held her close. Betty turned to look at him. "You know I have imagined us dating before." She smiled.

"Really?"

"I'm only telling you because I know you won't judge." 

Jughead smiled at her. "Go on then." He rested his head on her chest. Betty just began playing with his hair. She loved messing with his hair, styling it into stupid styles. He just sat there as it made her happy.

"Most nights we would snuggle up in bed." Betty began.

"Like we are now?" Jughead smiled more.

"Yeah. We would watch movies and talk about our day. You just hold me and kiss me making me lose my chain of thought. We would go out on walks beneath the moonlight and along the river." Betty bit her lip. "We make time for one another. You whisper you love me and tell me I'm beautiful."

Betty just smiled to herself going quiet. She knew it was weird but she didn't care. That dream felt so real. Each time she dreamt it, she felt happy and deserving of it.

"Go on tease me." She glanced down at him.

"I don't want too. I love the idea of that." Jughead confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've had a crush on you since we were little." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? God we've both been waiting for one another."

Jughead sat up in shock. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" He wondered.

"I kept getting with different guys to try get over you." Betty blushed.

"Please say your joking." Jughead held her.

"No." She burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

Betty nodded.

Jughead leaned over and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty did the same. Yet she deepened this kiss. They both smiled as they pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas to me." Betty stroked his cheek.

"And to me." Jughead smiled.

"Please say there's no mistletoe and you kissed me because she wanted too." She looked around.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Betty Cooper, I have been so utterly madly in love with you. All I want to do is be with you." He confessed.

Betty's eyes lit up as she hugged him tightly. He kissed her head again. She was excited. Betty just looked at him smiling. She had so many questions but she just fell asleep with exhaustion.

____

The following morning Jughead woke up first. He looked at Betty fast asleep. She was in her powder blue jumper. It seemed so soft against the harshness of the black leather. It seemed so wrong but so right. Opposite attractive they say and maybe they are right.

Jughead looked at her hands to see the moon shape scares. Some even open. He picked up her hand ever so gently and kissed them. She promised him never to do that again. It broke his heart that she has. He lifted her hand up to kiss them. 

Betty gently stirred awake, feeling soft kisses on her hands. "Hmm merry Christmas." She turned to look at him.

Jughead's hair was a mess. It stuck up, Betty laughed softly at him. "Merry Christmas Betts." 

"I had a dream we kissed."

"It was real Betts." He whispered.

Betty's smiled turned into a smirk. "I know I wanted your reaction." She cupped his cheeks.

"My reaction is this." Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty reciprocate the same passion back. "Merry Christmas Betts. That's how you should be woken up at Christmas like."

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Do it again." She smiled. Jughead picked her up placing him on his lap. "I feel like I'm on Santa's lap." Betty joked.

She was still tired as she gently stroked his cheeks. "Well this Santa likes you on his lap."

"I like this Santa." Betty teased.

Jughead kissed her more. "I'll make us breakfast." He told her.

"Can I use your shower?"

"Of course." 

Betty slowly kissed him before pulling away to grab a shower. This was the fiet Christmas she woke up in a jolly mood. For the past few years she hadn't felt in the Christmas spirit.

Jughead began making breakfast. He was dancing around the kitchen singing and dancing. He kissed Betty Cooper last night. Years of fantasizing about that moment and it finally happened. Jughead was so wrapped up in his head he didn't hear her come out the shower. He felt her arms around him.

Jughead turned his head to see Betty in his clothes. She took one of his pajama sets and pulled it on. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. She looked good in his clothes.

"I hope you don't mind. I haven't got anything to change into." 

Jughead span around to kiss her. "You look better in them than I do. It's more than okay." Betty sank into the kiss. Kissing him should have felt weird but it didn't. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I have your gift in the car." Betty told him.

"You're my gift." Jughead rubbed her hips as Betty bit her lip. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Then let this gift get her gift for someone she loves." 

"If you must. But I just want to snuggle watching movies with you until we have to help with community Christmas dinner." 

"Then that's what we'll do. It'll be our new Christmas tradition." Jughead kissed her again. "So we're having traditions now? No more group ones just you and I?".

"Well I'm hoping, maybe I will be here this time next Christmas." She hinted.

"Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend Cooper?" 

"Only if you're saying you'll be my boyfriend. And of course if you don't think it's too fast." 

Jughead cupped her face. "We've been waiting long enough." He kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. "I take that as a yes, then?"

"Yes." Jughead picked her up. 

Giggles erupted through the room. Jughead span her around, kissing her excitedly. He gently put her down. Jughead didn't care about Christmas gifts. He had the best Christmas gift of all. He finally had Betty Cooper. 

_____

Betty walked through a crowded bar in Jughead's pajamas. She honestly didn't care. It was only half 9 and people had began showing up for their Christmas drinks. Normally this would mortify Betty. She was in a state of happiness that she didn't care. 

Outside was freezing. She regretted so much not putting her coat on. As soon as she opened the door back to the apartment she felt how warm it was. She wrapped herself in Jughead's dressing gown as she saw he had the food on the table. Betty sat with him smiling. She felt like people will be annoyed at her for how much she's smiling but she honestly didn't care.

"Merry Christmas Juggie. It's not much." 

Jughead opened the gift up. She had also made him a hamper like she did every year. Jughead opened the card up and gasped. She had rented him a room out in New York to have an event night for people to come see his work. She had her contacts coming and everything.

"Betts." Jughead was at a loss for words.

"All I did was use my contacts. Owning my own magazines has that perks." Betty winked. She saw him lean over the table and kiss him. "Best Christmas gift ever." 

Betty smiled happily. "It definitely was worth coming home for the holidays." She held him.

"Betts you're home every two weeks to see me." Jughead teased.

"What? I miss you too much and I need to see family. Also do you really expect me to live without pops food?" 

"All good reasons." He laughed.

"Yeah and now I'm here with you. You're making this Christmas a good one. Thank you." 

Jughead pulled her on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I promise Christmas from now on will be good. They may get a little boring but they will be nice."

"With the serpents it can never be boring." Betty laughed softly.

"Just you wait baby." 

"I can't wait."

Jughead kissed her neck softly. "Me too Betts. Christmas will never be the same again." 

"For good?" Betty asked.

"Definitely."

Maybe getting dumped on the holidays wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. 

Why?

Well maybe the perfect gift was beneath her nose all along. Maybe they needed that little push to finally unwrap the bow to the truth. 

Now the truth was fully unwrapped, there was no way to go back. They didn't want to. They finally had the perfect gift. They finally had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone that has read this little holiday one shot has enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs. 
> 
> Check out my collabs and my individual fics.


End file.
